


Bullseye (Podfic)

by eluna-spoken (eluna), Yithian_Expatriate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Consent Issues, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Ben Braeden, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Alteration, Mental Instability, POV Ben Braeden, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Plothole Fill, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 06, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/pseuds/eluna-spoken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yithian_Expatriate/pseuds/Yithian_Expatriate
Summary: Ben doesn’t know anybody named Dean, even if he supposedly should. At least, he doesn’t think—but his body seems to know a lot of things his mind doesn’t, these days, in the way his pulse picks up and his hair all stands on end and gooseflesh stretches like spandex over his skin because of nothing: nothing he understands, anyway. His grief counselor tells him it’s most likely a trauma response, but Ben—no. Ben feels trauma in his bones most waking moments, feels it in his nightmares and in the minutes when he picks up the phone and calls Mom just to hear the message on her voicemail that hasn’t stopped playing yet. This isn’t trauma. He can tell the difference, by now.-This is a podfic of the one-shot "Bullseye" by eluna.





	Bullseye (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bullseye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504185) by [eluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/pseuds/eluna). 



> These notes have been copied and pasted from the original written version of the story.
> 
> -
> 
> For publia. Even though I don't like how it turned out very much, I hope you do, at least! I still think this would have worked better as a much longer fic, but that wasn't happening at all when I sat down to write it, so here's your stupid freaking difficult story and I wash my hands of the thing and if you want more you can write it yourself. You're welcome. ;)
> 
> Begins at least a couple years after the end of Season 6, and doesn't technically diverge from the realm of canon possibility, although if something like this were to happen I imagine we'd have seen it onscreen. Dean and Castiel are both self-important morons for wiping the Braedens' memories (say it with me, SPN writers: personal agency; consent).
> 
> Part one in a two-part series. Still figuring out the plot details for the sequel, but hopefully I'll have it up soonish!


End file.
